


Walking in the wind

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death eater sirius, Gryffindor Regulus, M/M, Regulus is really gay, Slytherin!Sirius, regulus and James are v much in love, remus has a phat crush on Sirius, sirius is just better at repressing the gay, so is Sirius, suga and Sirius are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: Au where Sirius is placed in Slytherin and becomes a death eater and regulus is In gryffindor and ran away from home to live w his crush James Potter
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Walking in the wind

The Black family was always in Slytherin. That was the sentence running through Sirius Black’s head on the train ride to Hogwarts. His parents were expecting it from him. They wanted him to be a good Slytherin and then ultimately join the death eaters along with them. All Sirius really wanted to do right now was go play with his baby brother. He was nervous and sitting in a train compartment all by himself. He was not a Hogwarts to make friends, or at least that’s what his mother told him. Sirius was fine being by himself he was by himself days at a time due to his mother keeping Regulus away from him in fear of him corrupting Sirius “greatness”. Regulus always found ways to sneak into Sirius’s room anyway so he was never alone for long. He got restless just sitting there so he got to walk about and stretch his legs. He walked down the aisles with his head held high and tried to ignore the stares from the people in full compartments.  
“Slytherin is the best you are just a dense idiot” Sirius spun around to the source of the sound and was met with a small blonde boy who was wearing black head to toe.  
“Liar! Gryffindor is so much better you’re just an ass” Sirius peaked into the compartment and heard two other people agree.  
“Whatever this clearly isn’t the compartment for me so bye losers” The small boy got up and crashed right into Sirius. The boy came up to Sirius’ shoulders and had bleached blonde hair. His eyes were small and beautiful hazel color, his lips were turned down in a permanent frown, there was a small dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and long eyelashes that looked up at Sirius in the most intense glare he had ever experienced.  
“ Can you move, or are you just gonna stand there like a dumbass?” Sirius scoffed cocking an eyebrow his mouth turning up into its usual smirk.  
“I'm not a dumbass so I guess I’ll move” Sirus moved, but this time it was the boys turn to stare. After a couple of seconds, he seemed to be satisfied and his face brightened a smile settling on his face.  
“My names Sugawara Park” he held out a hand, shaking his fingers a bit when Sirius didn’t make an effort to take his hands out of his pockets.  
“Sirius Black,” he said in return and finally taking the outstretched hand.  
“Perfect you’ll be my first friend ok” Sirius laughed and grabbed his hand again.  
“Ok”  
Sirius took him back to his compartment and there Suga told him that he just came here from Korea this year because he heard that Hogwarts was the best place for wizards to go. His parents were both magical as well and they wanted him to go to the school they had gone to but he refused. Sirius then in turn told him that everyone in his family has been in Slytherin and that he really could care less about everything he had also mentioned Regulus.  
The door slammed open suddenly and in came Sirius’ cousin Bellatrix.  
“Hello Bella”  
“Who’s this? He’s not from here, is he? Well, I think it’s nice you got yourself a little pet.” Suga scowled the smile that was previously on his face replaced by a deep frown.  
“I'm no pet you ass!” Bellatrix laughed getting real close to Suga her wand being shoved into his neck.  
“I didn’t realize your pet could speak Sirius! Shut it up before I put it down,” Suga sighed rolling his eyes.  
“Bellatrix fuck off” Sirius commanded pushing her off his new friend. Bellatrix looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Sirius-”  
“Bellatrix fuck off” Sirius interrupted and gave her his mother’s signature death glare. Bellatrix looked at Sugawara one again before huffing and backed off him.  
“Yeah that’s right Bella listen to your master doggy” Suga teased and Bella left the compartment. “Woah that was so cool Black!” he said one Bellatrix had left “ You have to teach me how to do that if more people are gonna be all racist like that!”  
“Alright sure you got it.” he beamed, and Sirius realized that he really liked Suga’s smile. 

Now they found themselves at Hogwarts getting ready to sorted. Sirius and Suga were holding hands as names were being called.  
“Do you think you’ll get into Slytherin?” Suga whispered as he played with Sirius’ fingers. Suga was obviously nervous and that made Sirius frown.  
“ Of course I will! Everyone else in my family has been I don’t see how I should be any different. How about you?”  
“I want to be. Especially now that I know my first friend will be there” It was getting closer to Sirius’ turn to be sorted.  
“ Don't worry Suga even if you’re not in Slytherin I’ll still be your friend.”  
“ Sirius Black!” McGonagall called out.  
“Good luck loser” Suga whispered as Sirius walked up. He sat on the stool and found Suga in the crowd who was looking back at him with a slight smile. McGonagall went to place the sorting hat on his head but before it could even touch his head it yelled out “ SLYTHERIN”. Sirius sighed he felt weird like he didn’t belong where he was going, but he pushed that all away and smiled back at Suga who was grinning at him. He walked to the Slytherin table high giving family members who were already there. He waited a bit until finally Suga was called.  
“Sugawara Park!” Suga walked up and made himself comfy on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it sat there for several moments before it finally seemed like it made a decision.  
“SLYTHERIN”  
Sirius let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and patted the seat next to him when Suga came to the table.  
Soon after the feast and the slytherin prefect showed them their rooms Sirius was writing a letter to his little brother. 

‘Dear Regulus,  
Don't worry about me ok? I made it into slytherin and made a friend who isn’t family! I hope mom and dad aren’t being mean to you. You really have to learn how to stand up to them Reggie! Anyways I am gonna miss you but I’ll see you at Christmas break ok! Hurry up and get here so you can be in slytherin already that’ll put you in mother and father's good graces for sure. For now though endure them until I get back  
From, your big brother’

“Sirius stop doing whatever and come with me I found some cute girls that wanna go to the lake!” Suga came in tugging at the sleeve on Sirius’ robe.  
“Alright alright I’m coming!” Sirius folded the letter, took Suga’s hand and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> If u have a better title name please tell me this one kinda sucks


End file.
